mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of New York City Subway yards (RollOverTheFloor)
TBA A Division yards TBA B Division yards The B Division's yards are the 207th Street, Grand Concourse, Coney Island, East New York, Jamaica and Pitkin Avenue maintenance yards, plus four other non-maintenance storage yards. The six maintenance shops are responsible for performing daily subway car maintenance and inspection of 4,220 subway cars. The 207th Street and Grand Concourse yards are shared with the A Division and are listed in Yards in Both Divisions section. 'Canarsie Yard' The Canarsie Yard (also known as AY or Atlantic Yard from its telegraphy letters) is located on the south end of the BMT Canarsie Line adjacent to Canarsie–Rockaway Parkway. Opened on October 26, 1917, it is the primary layup yard for the R143s assigned to the L and hosts the only car wash for the BMT Eastern Division. New signals were installed in 2003 in conjunction with the BMT Canarsie Line automation project. 'Church Avenue Yard' The Church Avenue Yard is an underground rail yard on the IND Culver Line that is used to store non-passenger equipment such as work and geometry trains. It is composed of four tracks directly under the four mainline tracks above. This yard is directly connected through the line's Church Avenue station which was previously the southern terminus for G service. At least one of the yard's four tracks is in continuous use to reverse equipment to the opposite direction. There are two ramps between each local and express track south of Church Avenue station for access. Each track can hold one full-length train between the bumper blocks and the crossovers. 'Coney Island Complex' The Coney Island Rapid Transit Car Overhaul Shop, often shortened to Coney Island Complex, is the largest rapid transit yard in the state of New York, and one of the largest in North America. Located in Brooklyn, New York, it covers 74 acres (300,000 m2) and operates 24/7. The complex was built in 1926 on former marshlands that, along with Coney Island Creek, used to separate Coney Island from the main body of Brooklyn. Much of this land had originally been proposed for use as a ship canal and port facility. A car washing machine was installed in the yard at the end of 1964. Regular scheduled maintenance is performed here for the R68s and R68As assigned to the B, the R160A-2s assigned to the G', the R160Bs assigned to the 'N, Q, and W''', and the four 2-car trains of R68s assigned to the Franklin Avenue Shuttle. Some R68s assigned to the '''D and some R160A-2s assigned to the F''' are stored here as well, but they do not receive any maintenance and inspection here. The shop facility, along with the 207th Street Shops, performs inspection, heavy maintenance and overhaul for all cars in both A and B divisions of the entire subway system, including the Staten Island Railway, and also contains car washing and painting facilities. There are more subway cars assigned to Coney Island Yard than to any other rapid transit yard in the city. It trails behind the Chicago Transit Authority as having the largest subway car assignment in North America. In addition to heavy maintenance facilities and track facilities for cars undergoing maintenance and overhaul, the complex includes three related railroad storage yards. The main yard facility, known as Coney Island Yard, includes direct connections to the adjacent BMT Sea Beach Line ('''N train) and a two-track elevated structure to the BMT West End Line (D train). The main yard also serves trains on the BMT Brighton Line (B''' and '''Q trains) via tracks C & D (also known as 3 & 4, respectively) of Coney Island–Stillwell Avenue station. The adjacent but separate Culver Yard (also called City Yard or Avenue X Yard) connects to the IND Culver Line (F''' and '''G trains) at the eastern border of the yard complex, holding cars for the F''' and '''G. Another yard, the Stillwell Yard, used mainly for off-peak train storage, is located across the Sea Beach Line from the main yard complex in a "V" between the divergent Sea Beach and West End Lines. In addition to the maintenance shop and yards, there is a Health Center (gym) and medical center for Transit Authority employees, a firing range for the New York City Police Department (NYPD)'s Transit Division, and a firefighting training school. The range was originally built for the New York City Transit Police Department, which was merged with the NYPD in 1995. The Coney Island Yard Electric Motor Repair Shop and Coney Island Yard Gatehouse were listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 2006. 'Gatehouse' Coney Island Yard Gatehouse is a historic gatehouse located at the Coney Island Complex. It was built about 1929 and is a small masonry building with prominent clay tile roof with deep overhanging eaves. It was listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 2006. 'Electric Motor Repair Shop' The Coney Island Yard Electric Motor Repair Shop is a historic motor repair shop for subway trains located at the Coney Island Complex. It was built between 1925 and 1927 and is a simple two story, box shaped brick clad building lit by multiple banks of large, multi-paned windows and a massive sawtooth skylight. It was listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 2006. 'East New York Yard' The East New York Yard (also known as DO (District Office) Yard from its telegraphy letters) is an above-ground rail yard. It provides everyday maintenance and inspection for the R160A-1s assigned to the J/Z, L', and 'M, the R42s also assigned to the J/Z, and the R143s also assigned to the L'. It is located at the junction of the Canarsie and Jamaica Lines near the intersection of Broadway and Jamaica Avenue in East New York, Brooklyn. A separate part of the facility houses the East New York Bus Depot, formerly a trolley depot. The yard is entirely equipped with hand-operated switches. Only the Fresh Pond Yard and 36th–38th Street Yard share this characteristic. Portions of the yard date back to 1885 and the Lexington Avenue Elevated and the yard predates the rebuilding of nearby Broadway Junction, which used to be known as Manhattan Junction or East New York Loop. This yard's layup tracks are situated on 2 different levels, just like 239th Street Yard. The yard and its main lead configuration remained the same before and after the extensive elevated line rebuilding nearby, but additional track and structure was built, so that, at its peak, East New York Yard had direct connections to the Broadway Elevated going west, Jamaica Line going east, Canarsie Line going east, and Fulton Street Elevated both east and west. 'Fresh Pond Yard The Fresh Pond Yard in Glendale, Queens is located to the back of the Fresh Pond Bus Depot, which was formerly a trolley depot. Opened with an extension of the BMT Myrtle Avenue Line in 1906, it is used for storing the R160A-1s that run on the M'. General maintenance of the cars is performed at East New York Yard. It is located between Fresh Pond Road and Middle Village–Metropolitan Avenue on the BMT Myrtle Avenue Line, but it is only accessible from the latter station. Trains must first platform there and then reverse into the yard. The yard is entirely equipped with hand-operated switches. Only East New York Yard and 36th–38th Street Yard share this characteristic. 'Jamaica Yard Jamaica Yard is located in Kew Gardens, Queens at the southern end of Flushing Meadows–Corona Park near the Kew Gardens Interchange. It is the primary storage yard for the IND Queens Boulevard Line since its opening in 1936. The yard connects to the Queens Boulevard Line at a three-way flying junction just geographically north of the Kew Gardens–Union Turnpike station. The yard is at surface level, and the four-track approach includes a bridge over the Grand Central Parkway; though the Queens Boulevard Line is underground, the yard lies at a lower elevation than the subway. The site upon which the yard sits at the head of the valley of the Flushing River was originally swampland. It would be occupied by British troops after the Battle of Long Island during the American Revolution. The property on which the yard sits used to belong to the Department of Water Supply, Gas, and Electricity, and it was transferred to the New York City Board of Transportation on April 2, 1930. The property was used as a pumping station, and once the Board of Transportation acquired the property, wells that were abandoned on the property were disturbed. These wells were connected to the water mains serving Forest Hills, Kew Gardens, and part of Flushing. $50,000 was appropriated to replace these water wells and mains by the Board of Estimate. Originally, the yard was intended to be built in the vicinity of South Elmhurst and Rego Park at Grand Street and Queens Boulevard. Once the location near Union Turnpike was decided, the communities of Forest Hills and Kew Gardens objected to it, arguing that the values of their properties would go down and the growth of the communities would end. Chairman of the Board of Transportation, John H. Delaney, overruled them, as the yard's location was not near any homes. The yard was built for the Independent Subway System in the 1930s. Work was half finished on Jamaica Yard in April 1935, and the total cost of Jamaica Yard and storage sheds was approximately $560,000. Jamaica Yard served as the south end of the IND World's Fair Line which served the 1939 New York World's Fair from 1939 to 1940. In August 1964 it was planned that Jamaica Yard have car-washing machines installed in May 1965. The yard currently provides everyday maintenance, inspection, and car wash for the R160A-2s assigned to the E and F, and the R46s assigned to the R. Some R160A-1s assigned to the M''' are stored here as well, but are not maintained and inspected here, as the '''M uses shorter, four-car sets maintained at East New York Yard. 'Pitkin Avenue Yard' The Pitkin Yard is located in East New York, Brooklyn. It holds the Pitkin Shops, which maintain and inspect the R46s assigned to the A, C', and Rockaway Park Shuttle. Track connections from the yard connect both railroad north to Euclid Avenue and railroad south past Grant Avenue on the IND Fulton Street Line. This allows trains to be added or removed from service in either direction. The site for Pitkin Yard was approved by the Board of Estimate on February 8, 1940 in order to serve the extension of the Fulton Street Line. The total cost for the acquiring the property for the yard was estimated to be $773,000 for 30 acres. The yard opened on November 28, 1948 along with the extension of the IND Fulton Street Line to Euclid Avenue. Previously an open-air yard, from 1972 to 1973 the Linden Plaza & Towers Apartment Complex, consisting of several 15-to-17-story apartment buildings, was constructed on a concrete deck on top of this yard. 'Rockaway Park Yard Rockaway Park Yard is located in Rockaway Park, Queens. It is an eight-track layup yard for the R32s assigned to the A''' and the R46s assigned to the Rockaway Park Shuttle. Seven tracks lie geographically north of the station platform, while another lies geographically south. This yard is adjacent to Rockaway Park–Beach 116th Street. Like the IND Rockaway Line itself, the Rockaway Yard was originally a yard for the Rockaway Beach Branch of the Long Island Rail Road. It included a water tower, a roundhouse, and an elevated loop track formerly used by Brooklyn Rapid Transit trains. Yards in both divisions '''207th Street Yard The 207th Street Yard is located in Inwood in Upper Manhattan between Tenth Avenue and the Harlem River north of the University Heights Bridge. The outdoor yard, which was originally constructed for the B Division, extends north from 207th Street to 215th Street. There is a car wash here. The 207th Street Shop provides everyday maintenance of the R32s assigned to the A''' and is one of two heavy overhaul shops in the New York City Subway system (the other being the Coney Island Yard in Brooklyn). It also provides for the overhaul and rebuilding of some A Division cars as well as most B Division rolling stock. The yard stores cars that are being retired or awaiting scrapping, and it also restores cars designated for the New York Transit Museum. It also contains a garbage transfer station. Formerly, the retired cars that were stored at the yard were stripped of usable parts such as seats and doors, historic memorabilia such as rollsigns, and toxic materials such as lubricants and asbestos, after which the cars were scrapped or sunk into artificial reefs. South of the yard, connecting tracks lead to the IND Eighth Avenue Line. A separate connecting track and flyover leads to the IRT Broadway–Seventh Avenue Line. A major rehabilitation project for the yard took place in 2016. '''Grand Concourse Yard The Grand Concourse Yard is located in the northern Bronx near the intersection of 205th Street and Jerome Avenue. The yard was built on the old site of the Jerome Park Reservoir. The Reservoir was planned to have two basins, an eastern basin and a western basin. The western basin opened in 1906. The two basins are divided by Goulden Avenue, and land for the eastern basin was cleared and partially excavated in anticipation of construction. The two-basin plan was abandoned in 1912, and the excavated area for the eastern basin was filled and graded. In addition to the building of the subway yard on that site, Lehman College, three high schools, a park, and several public housing developments were also built there. The yard was built at a depressed grade, 18 feet below grade, to allow for the yard to be roofed over to allow for the construction of buildings. The tracks were spaced apart to permit the placing of stable foundations and columns to support buildings that can could be erected atop the proposed roof of the yard. The yard was originally bounded by Navy Avenue (now Paul Avenue), Jerome Avenue, 205th Street, and Bedford Park Boulevard. Provisions were made to extend the yard south to 198th Street. In the 1960s, the City University of New York planned to build a new campus for Bronx Community College by constructing a deck over the yard. In 1970, ground was broken for the $61 million, 13-acre campus, which was going to rest on 800 columns between the yard tracks. The platform over the yard was expected to be completed in July 1971. The project was abandoned after the City discovered that the pillars were built slightly too short, which would have prevented subway cars from entering and leaving the yard had the project been finished. The possibility of building atop the yard was brought back by Bronx Borough President Ruben Diaz Junior in 2015. In a report, the yard was found to have great potential for development, allowing for the building of mixed-income housing, retail space, and an expansion of Lehman College. The low-end cost for the construction of the deck is projected to cost between $350 and $500 million. This yard is home to the everyday maintenance and inspected provided for the R68s assigned to the D. Some R68s and R68As assigned to the B''', as well as some R142s and R142As assigned to the '''4 are washed and stored here as well, but not for maintenance and inspection. The yard contains three tracks for maintenance, and 36 storage tracks. The yard itself can store 255 cars, and the inspection shed can accommodate 30 cars. The yard also contains a car wash, which also washes cars from the nearby Jerome Avenue Yard. Connecting tracks lead north from the yard to the IND Grand Concourse Line and south to the IRT Jerome Avenue Line. Concourse Yard is spanned across its middle by Bedford Park Boulevard West, and at its northern end by a 205th Street viaduct. The Jerome Avenue Yard used by the IRT Jerome Avenue Line lies to the north of 205th Street. The Grand Concourse Yard Entry Buildings and Grand Concourse Yard Substation were listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 2006. The former consists of two, three-story brick buildings with only the top story visible from the street that are built next to one another to form a gateway to the Concourse Yard. They feature ornamental limestone columns and aluminum doors. The buildings are connected by an iron bridge that retains its original Art Deco balustrade. The latter is a one-story brick building measuring 50 feet by 100 feet and featuring a brick parapet with ornamental limestone and aluminum doors. Other yards TBA